


give your heart and soul to me (and life will always be la vie en rose)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, I love them so much, M/M, Soft Feels, kinda want to be in a relationship now, remus calls sirius love a lot, sirius loves to call remus baby, theyre so cute my heart literally hurts, two bros bein gay 4 each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: 'hey,' giggled remus, as sirius kissed his cheeks, eyes, nose.'hey yourself,' sirius pressed a kiss on his temple, chin, jaw.remus pushed his fingers into sirius' hair, 'you okay?'sirius sighed and leaned into the touch, kissing those sweet, pink lips. 'more than. you, baby?''more than,' remus took his free hand, pressing his lips to each of his fingers before lacing them with his. 'love you.'





	give your heart and soul to me (and life will always be la vie en rose)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song la vie en rose by armstrong
> 
> oh my god,, my boys,,,,, my soft boys,, in love,,,,, being gay,,,,,

remus was kissing his neck with such a fervor that left sirius breathless, blinking up at the ceiling.

'baby,' whispered sirius, running his hands through remus' golden curls.

remus hummed a reply, a light press of his lips on one of the red spots blooming on sirius' neck, before leaning back and admiring his work.

sirius, still stroking his hair, was flushed red in the cheeks, lips swollen and ridden with teeth marks, his hair fanned across remus' pillow, with a look of pure content and bliss in his eyes, a small smile etched on his face.

' _baby_ ,' he said again, taking remus in his palms and softly, gently, sweetly kissing him, feeling him smile against his lips which made him pepper kisses all over remus' face, making the boy above him laugh.

'hey,' giggled remus, as sirius kissed his cheeks, eyes, nose.

'hey yourself,' sirius pressed a kiss on his temple, chin, jaw.

remus pushed his fingers into sirius' hair, 'you okay?'

sirius sighed and leaned into the touch, kissing those sweet, pink lips. 'more than. you, baby?'

'more than,' remus took his free hand, pressing his lips to each of his fingers before lacing them with his. 'love you.'

sirius' smile widened, eyes prickling with... with _emotion_ , with love for remus, with the overwhelming feeling of having remus in his life as _his_ , and _his only._

'oh, love, are you crying?' remus cupped sirius' face. 'im sorry. im sorry i made you cry,' bemused, remus kissed away the tear that ran down his cheek. 'why are you crying, love?'

sirius sniffed, lightly shoving remus, 'just love you a lot, is all.'

remus paused. 'cute. you're cute. c'mere,' he sat up, pulling sirius with him so that remus was straddling him. he wrapped his arms around sirius, holding him in a tight embrace because his words had failed him and he just wanted to let sirius know how much love he held for him in his heart.

'baby,' sirius hid his face into remus' neck. 'love you.'

'more,' remus dropped a kiss in his hair, squeezing sirius tight as if he might slip away any moment. 'alright there, love?'

'with you, always.' sirius nuzzled remus' neck.

remus laughed and shied away, 'you're tickling me.'

'right,' sirius rolled his eyes, smiling. 'i keep forgetting you're ticklish as hell. c'mere, then.'

grabbing his hand, sirius crawled back to lie comfortably on remus' bed, the two boys in love facing each other, talking about everything and nothing, remus playing with sirius' fingers and sirius committing every detail of remus' face to memory.

it was moments like these that made sirius close his eyes and think of when he conjures his patronus, thinking of the feeling of being loved by remus and remus in his arms and remus kissing him and remus telling him he loves him back and _remusremusremusremus_.

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one:  
> me: rEmUs aNd hiS goLdEn cuRLs  
> also me: reMusrEmuSRemUsrEmUs
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
